


Breeding Ground: Friends With Added Benefits

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Kushina and Lily enjoy some fun time with Harry. Thankfully, he's more than capable of giving them a workout. Part of the MILFs of May 2020, first posted on my blog on May 9th, 2020.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Breeding Ground [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 8





	Breeding Ground: Friends With Added Benefits

**Friends With Added Benefits(Kushina Uzumaki from Naruto and Lily Evans-Potter from Harry Potter)-MILFs of May 2020.**

Any guilt Kushina felt of sleeping with her friend's teenage son, faded with the pleasure she felt. Currently, she had been at the gym with Harry. Harry had his cock inside of Kushina's open mouth as he fucked her extremely hard. Oh, it was so hard to resist this. Resist the cock going down her throat. His strong hands grabbed the back of Kushina's head and made get even louder in pleasure.

This sexy MILF on her knees was a treasure to Harry. Harry barely had much time for many of the girls in his class. He was sure in a few years, they would grow out of whatever petty problems they had, but for right now, Harry had no use for their drama. He preferred the mature sophistication of older women. Like Kushina, who looked up at him with passion and lust as Harry worked into her.

"You naughty woman, you're going to make me cum," Harry breathed. "I wonder what Lily would think about this."

Kushina thought about her friend catching Harry and her in the act, and that just made her a little bit more hornier. Harry's balls slapped against her face. He had to be getting close, Kushina hoped at least. She sucked on Harry and cupped him ,stroking him.

Harry smiled and bottomed out inside of Kushina's throat. Her face pressed against his pelvis looked extremely hard. And the look of desire in her eyes when Harry came inside of her mouth, it was just as much. Harry tightened around him and came all the way down Kushina's throat.

Some of the cum spurted out and smacked Kushina in the face. She always did that, not on purpose, but damn if it did not feel good to have Harry's cum dribbling down her cheeks and face. It added a more vibrant tone to her flesh.

"Hello, Kushina."

Kushina's heart gave a jump. Lily Evans-Potter stepped into the gym. She wore a tight sports bra and yoga pants which showed off her well toned and athletic body.

"So, this was the personal training you were doing?" Lily asked. "Hello, Harry honey."

Lily licked her lips at the sight of Harry's cock out in the open. Kushina wondered what the fuck was going on and Lily was now against her. Lily swirled her finger against Kushina's face and slowly licked the cum she collected. Her own son's cum and for some reason that made Kushina's pussy throb.

"I should have known and I'm glad as well," Lily said. "Because, I know Harry will treat you right. Isn't that right, Harry?"

"I always treat my women right, but you should know better than that, right, Mum?"

Lily walked over and pulled her son's shirt off. She pulled her sports bra off and pushed her large tits against Harry's chest while she kissed him. Kushina's eyes nearly popped out at the sight. With Lily so casually jerking her son off in a public gym while kissing him.

"How long?" Kushina asked.

"Well, legally, I can't tell you that one," Lily said. "But, I guess we're just going to have to keep what's going on to us."

Slowly, Lily unraveled Kushina's clothes and stripped her naked. Harry got behind Lily and pulled her pants down. Viewing the two redhead MILFs, with their large breasts, tight stomachs, juicy asses, and long legs, along with their gorgeous red hair in such a way made Harry as hard as a rock.

"With a powerful sorcerer like my Harry, Mummy always knows best," Lily cooed.

She crushed her lips against Harry's once more and stroked him. Then with her other hand, she parted Kushina's lips and slowly teased her. Kushina threw her hips back into Lily's hand as Lily stroked her ,slowly, but surely, teasing her all of the way.

The bench magically expanded and Harry sat down between Kushina and Lily. The sixteen year old wizard found himself surrounded in paradise, a pair of round juicy tits on both sides. He leaned in to suck Kushina's and then turned around to give Lily all of his attention. Lily wrapped her son's head around her breasts and he sucked them extremely hard.

"I want you to fuck Kushina's brains out, while Mummy sits on her face," Lily said. "Oh, you're so good."

Slowly, Kushina spread her legs. It had not been the first time she had Harry's cock in her, nor would it be the last. Harry climbed on top of Kushina and spread her legs, casually driving himself all the way down into her. The tip of his cock slid into her, followed by a little bit more. And then a little bit more, before Harry was all the way inside of Kushina and stretching her out completely. Kushina threw her hips up and moaned as Harry was inside of her completely. He grabbed her hips and fucked her tight.

As promised, Lily climbed on Kushina's face and began to rub her wet pussy. Kushina dove all the way in, licking her hard as possible.

"Keep it up, and you might get what you want from this."

Lily's eyes greedily followed the progress of Harry impaling her friend with his long member. The little girls could not appreciate that. They would cry if they got something so amazing near them. That piece of manhood was stricting for women only, because they were the only ones who deserved it.

The view of his mother bouncing up and down on Kushina's face made Harry just groan as he pushed all the way inside of Kushina. Her tight walls clamped down and begged for him. Lily let out cry of lust which only made Harry's balls twitch. The faster he rode Kushina, the more she came.

Lily pulled up and showed Harry that Kushina's face was soaked with Lily's juices. Harry grabbed Kushina and the two made out when Harry kept fucking her hard.

It was good. So good, Kushina closed her eyes and tightened her walls. She refused to lose it completely. Despite the fact that Lily now joined Harry in sucking her breasts. Kushina found herself losing it. Her mind completely gone and unable to process anything but the orgasms, which constantly bombarded her mind.

Harry rode Kushina and made her squirt all over him. While in his arms, Kushina went limp. Harry knew she needed a break and pulled out of him.

Thankfully, Lily was there to tend to her son's needs. The beautiful redhead minx wrapped her tongue around Harry.

"Oh, Mum, you know the right spots," Harry groaned.

Oh, Lily did indeed. She knew all of the right spots. All to make her son good and happy. She slid her mouth down onto him and sucked him, extremely hard. She got Harry's prick nice and wet.

"Now, Harry,, I need you."

Lily's perfect lips parted. Harry lined himself up towards her, her hungry opening this close to receiving a good hard stuffing. Lily pushed back, and Harry slid his big cock inside of her tight body. She wrapped around his prick and squeezed him the deeper Harry pushed inside of her. Rocking her so far and so hard, and slapping his balls down onto her thighs. She cried out more as Harry pushed into her.

Yes, Lily's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Harry grabbed onto her hair and pushed all of the right spots into her. Lily tightened around him. Harry explored her body and got her riled up. She kept herself in good shape, for Harry to fuck long and hard. Her son deserved a woman who could keep up with his insatiable sexual desires.

Harry pounded his hot mother completely hard. He kissed her on the neck and made her tingle. Lily made encouraging moans as Harry fed her. Kushina was now on her front and Lily drove her tongue into Kushina to eat her out completely. Harry grabbed her hips and continued the pleasure train.

Lily moaned into Kushina, as Kushina buried her face into the side of the bench.

The hot tightening of Lily's pussy around his cock made Harry's resistance crack ever so slightly. As much as he wanted to be inside of Lily all day and all night, he had to face what was happening. Lily tested him, tested him good. Harry pushed himself to the brink. Closer and closer to the breaking point as he rode her warm and hungry hole as it squeezed down onto him.

Both MILFs reached their edge and climaxed. Harry buried himself deep into Lily. She milked him with her warm, velvety walls. Lily let out a cry.

"Let it all out. Cum for Mummy!"

His smoking hot mother begged for Harry's cum. Harry leaned all the way inside of her and plowed Lily. All while edging Kushina with his fingers. Harry could feel both of the redheads reach their edge and Harry slowly, but surely reached his as well.

One more thrust, before he bottomed out inside of Lily's tight, clutching pussy. Her walls tightened around him and the cum fired inside of her warm hole. Harry picked up the pace and drained every single last drop of his cum into Lily. Her insides swallowed and milked him all of the way.

The two came together, with Harry pulling in Lily to milk her breasts. Lily let out a delightful coo to show her appreciation for what Harry was doing. Harry finished up inside of his mother, draining his cum down to the last drop.

Harry softened, but not for long. Kushina and Lily locked eyes. With all of the energy of a pair of teenagers, but all of the sophistication and maturity of a pair of women, Lily and Kushina took Harry's cock and took turns licking it. They kissed Harry over the edge of his cock.

"You two will keep me on my toes," Harry said.

"Of course, we will," Lily said. "But, you do as well."

"Certainly," Kushina said. "Hope you enjoy your tit-fuck, love."

Double the pleasure, double the juicy MILFy fun. The two beautiful redheads sandwiched Harry's prick between their breasts and working him over. There eyes, hungry with lust, locked on the man in front of him.

They had much more to do. Including when they left the gym and returned back home to the comforts of the bed.

Lily smiled. Harry would soon make a mess which would give them an excuse to hit the showers and explore some fresh possibilities for their new arrangement.

Harry groaned as his cock nestled between their breasts. Just a few strokes away from going off like an uncorked wine bottle. Kushina and Lily worshipped him as Harry smiled at how fortunate he was to have two loving maternal figures in his life to ensure his needs were met.

Very fortunate indeed. Harry reached his edge and pleasure followed.  
 **End.**


End file.
